We'll Just Have To Get Along
by brown-eyes27
Summary: A DRAMIONE! If you like fluff then you'll love this! R & R PLEASSSEE! I HEART ALL MY FANSS! Draco and Hermione are slowly falling for eachtother but what about their friends... and soon to be exlovers?
1. Chapter 1

First Harry Potter fiction. I hope you will appreciate it... R & R!! PLEASEEEEE give me suggestions.

* * *

Draco woke up and looked around the Slytherin dorm, it was quiet since everyone had been up late drinking and celebrating Gryffandor's defeat in a Quidditch match earlier that day. Draco leaned up and and stepped out of his bed, his dresser was full of green clothes and dark blue jeans, at the end of the row of shirts their was four shirts with red, orange, yellow and blue designs. Draco sighed and grabbed the red one, it was his favourite colour but he would never admit to it. After Draco was finished changing he went down to the Great Hall to meet with Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the lounge and was reading, already dressed in a pale pink shirt and brown cargo pants. She had a half hour till she had to meet Dumbledore in the Great Hall, but she was done her book and couldn't stand sitting on the couch any longer. Hermione put her book away and started down to the Great Hall. When Hermione was on the stair case above the Great Hall she saw a familiar blonde head bobbing around, she flushed and quickened her pace.

"What are you doing here?" Draco turned his head and saw Hermione, he smirked.

"Are you a Head also?" Draco asked and Hermione grimaced.

"No way am I going to share a common room with you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You don't have a chose." Both Draco and Hermione turned and saw Professor Dumbledore walking toward tham.

"But sir..." started Hermione.

"I didn't expect you two to be here this early." Dumbledore ignored Hermione's pouting.

"Couldn't sleep." Draco said.

"Finished my book." Hermione stared at the floor.

"Well I am glad you are here. Would you kindly follow me?" Dumbledore started walking.

Dumbledore babbled on about the weather and the history of some of the paintings which Hermione found fascinatating and Draco not so much. A picture at the end of the hall of a grape vine stopped the group.

"Oravio Lixmus." Dumbledore said quietly with a swish of his wand. The grapes swung open and everyone walked into the room.

"This is where you two will be staying from now on. Your bags are being packed and sent up as we speak by some of the elves." Dumbledore motioned to the room and then waved as he stepped into the hall.

"Well, well, well." Draco looked at Hermione, "Looks like we'll be here for awhile Muddy." Draco sneered and walked towards the couch.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Hermione shrieked, her anger was rising higher as she looked at Malfoy.

"Why? You are a MUDblood." Draco replied calmly.

"Yet I'm Head Girl..." Hermione turned and walked to the scarlet door which was across from the green.

Draco sat on the couch for a minute thinking of elves touching his things, he shivered and stormed off to see if he could finish the packing alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Nott my best work just really wanted to update!

Chapter 2

* * *

Hermione heard a knock at her door and she went and opened it. A house elf stood with her cat and her trunk, "Come in." Hermione sighed.

"Thank you Miss Granger!" The house elf said with too much exclaimation.

"Umm you can put it over there, I'll unpack everything later." Hermione said as she walked passed the elf. She went to sit in the couch and heard the portrait open.

"The elves are putting your things away." Hermione said to Malfoy who had walked in and started toward his room.

"Ohh..." Malfoy turned around and sat next to Hermione.

"A pureblood sitting next to a muggle?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Sorry?" Malfoy obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that your sitting next to me." Hermione responded slowly and moved away from Malfoy.

"Oh... I could move..." Draco got up slowly and thought about what Goyle had said.

"Don't mind me asking, but is everything okay?" Hermione questioned confused.

"Why would I tell you?" Draco squinted his eyes and tightened his lips to show his disapproval. Goyle had suggested that he was going to hook up with Hermione and he was very upset with his friends especially when Crab had said he agreed.

"You and your 'purity'!" Hermione made air quotations and stood up.

"I am pure and frankly I'm surprised truly how your Head Girl, it's disgraceful that they would put a Mudblood into such a high role." Draco gleamed at Hermione's saddened expression.

Hermione felt her blood boil and she flicked out her wand. Draco laughed and turned away.

"You don't have the nerve." Malfoy's voice echoed as he left Hermione standing alone in the sitting room.

Draco walked up to his room and saw a small figure unloading clothes into a dresser, "I'll take care of it." Draco motioned for the elf to go away and it did without saying anything.

Draco flopped onto his bed and grabbed a scroll and some ink.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I have made it as Head Boy of Hogwarts and I have recieved my own common room . There's always one down side to the up though isn't there though. Hermione Granger a Muggle-born had also made it as Head Girl therefore we must share a common room. If you could perhaps talk to Dumbledore for me I would be pleased and content._

_You son, Draco_

_Draco put it in an envelope and sealed it with a large 'M' stamp. Draco put it on his bedstand and rolled over onto his back. Soon enough Draco had fallen into a deep slumber and was dreaming._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3

* * *

_

Hermione had left the common room and headed for the library with rage filling her soul. How low could a person get, to put a person down anyway!? Harry was sitting in front of a Quiddatch book and marking down some notes on a paper.

"Hello." Hermione sat down and met Harry's surprised gaze.

"Hey?" Harry looked at Hermione and his eyebrows knitted together questionly.

"Malfoy." Hermione spat. Apparently all her sentences were going to be one worded.

"What did he do now?" Harry asked anger filling his blue eyes.

"His stupid pride!" Hermione glared at the door as Pansy walked in.

"You're going to have to get use to it now Mione." Harry sighed and followed Hermion's gaze.

"I know." Hermione looked around the library to see how many people were there, "Where's Ron?"

"Chasing a girl from Ravenclaw." Harry laughed.

"Of course. That new girl? What's her name... Andrea?" Hermione asked, her mood was begining to lighten.

"Yeah i think so." Harry marked something down on his parchment again.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Have to look for some play ideas for the match on Tuesday." Harry closed the book and returned it to the shelf.

"There's an amazing play book in section R-98." Hermione had memorized all the books and their locations in her first year.

"Oh thanks. Do you mind if I meet up with you later?" Harry looked uncomfortable.

"No problem I have to go and put my things away anyways." Hermione stood and waved as Harry smiled and turned to leave.

"Bye, and if Malfoy gives you anymore problems just tell me, I'll handle them." Harry walked out of the doors and Hermione sat down and stared at the desk.

After three minutes of sitting Hermione got up and searched for the book on Gobblins that had just arrived written by Gioublhe Hurdenroy. The book had lasted Hermione about two hours and now she was left with nothing to do other than go back and oraganize her clothes with the possibility of seeing that foul boy Draco.

Hermione sluggishly dragged herself to the Head common room taking her time loooking at the pictures and thinking about what Dumbledore had said earlier. The portrait was open and Hermione stepped thorugh and closed it. She heard a gasp from the couch and looked only to find Pansy underneath Draco as he kissed her neck.

"Oh God." Hermione quickened her pace and walked towards her room. On her way she looked at Draco and he returned the look with a look of curiousity on his usually cold featured face.

"Draco!" Pansy climbed out from under him and walked toward his room door.

Draco pulled his shirt out from a cushion and stared at Hermione intently as if trying to figure something out.

"See ya." Hermione gave a sheepish wave and walked to her room.

"Draco snickered and turned away from her.

Hermione closed her door and collapsed onto her bed breathing heavily. She had just seen Draco without a shirt on and she was starting to see him from a whole new angle. She grinned and rolled onto her stomach. Now she was going to start thinking about Malfoy... Oh well!

* * *

Trying to start the molding of a relationship. Give recomundations!!! R&R PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS!!!

Thank you to the two people who reviewed it really got me excited! I am so glad that people are appreciating my fluffff stuffff!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pansy slowly got up and pulled her flip flops out from under the bed. Draco was sleeping and she wanted to leave. After Granger had walked in on her and Draco she was pretty upset but thought Draco could use the sleep, she would talk to him at dinner. As Pansy snuck out Hermione snuck in.

Hermione had to make sure her feelings for Malfoy weren't real. As she stood staring at the sleeping Malfoy. His eyes fluttered and Hemrione darted out of the room and flung herself over the couch into a sleeping position, she still wasn't sure if she really liked Malfoy or not but she would tell in time to come.

Draco opened his eyes and looked for Pansy she had obviously left. After putting his self together after his rest he walked into the common room. Granger was asleep on the couch. As he walked by her he studied her face. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and her mouth was slightly open, her chest rose slightly and then descended into a pattern. She looked peaceful, not the way she had looked when she had come in earlier when he was with Pansy.

Granger was slightly pretty if she were to put on make-up and do her hair, maybe wear more fitted clothes... Draco was shocked by how Her... Hermione was making an impression on him like that. He shook his head letting his blonde hair fall around his face this couldn't be happening. Pansy, Pansy he repeated in his head as he walked toward the restroom.

Hermione let her eyes fly open and her legs swing off the couch. It sure had taken Malfoy along time to walk to the lav.

She got up and looked for any signs of movement, then she sneacked up to her room and grabbed her laptop from her nightstand. Her parents had sent her the laptop as a birthday gift. She quickly signed onto MSN and saw that her friend was on.

"Hey." She spoke quietly as she typed the words.

"Mione! You haven't been on for like ever!" Her friend responded almost instantly.

"I know, I've been busy..."

"With?"

"Oh well... You know this and that..."

"Come on Mione tell me!"

"Ok... so there is this boy at my school."

"I knew it! Who is it?"

"You don't know him. His name is Draco Malfoy... "

"Isn't that the prat that thinks he's better than anyone else?"

"So you were listening to me:P"

"I know me listening to you?! What a shock! Lol"

"Lol"

"So what were you saying about him?"

"Well I think I might like him."

There was a silence and then in the corner of Valerie's icon a webcam appeared.

"Val you got webcam?"

"YEAH!" She sent it and Hermione accepted.

The picture was perfectly clear and she smiled at the camera and then made a funny face.

"Nice." Hermione heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called her voice quiet.

"Me." Draco sighed and opened the door without permission.

"Uhh... What do you want?" Hermione asked typing 'brb' to her friend.

"What's that?" Draco pointed to the laptop and his eyebrows knitted together.

"A laptop...?" Hermione said, Draco stared at her.

"A computer thing... internet... MSN..." Hermione looked at Draco.

"Ok..." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you want anyways?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to know if you could take my rounds tonight."

"And why would I do that?" Hermione questioned.

"Because you like me." Draco nodded towards the computer screen.

"What?" Hermione followed his eyes, "Oh crap!" She shut the top of the computer.

"Is that a yes or no to the rounds thing?" Draco smirked.

"Fine." Hermione blushed and then Draco left laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione's cheeks were burning still and she was silent while she ate with Harry and Ron. Every now and then she would look at Draco while he was surrounded by his goons and slut... No, no Hermione... Pansy's nice... Hermione twitched slightly and picked up her fork again.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked slowly stretching his hand out to hers.

"Nothing." Hermione pulled her hand away and put it into her lap. Rom frowned and turned to talk to Harry about some Krum Bum guy.

Draco saw Granger glimpse at him slightly and he winked, she turned scarlett and played with her food more.

"Hey see you guys later I have to go and take care of my..." Draco tugged his robe and raised his eyebrows, "Head duties."

"Can I come?" Pansy fluttered her eyelashes even though she was planning on ripping into him later about the Hermione incident.

"No." Draco said immediatly glaring at her. She had left without a word this morning and she was going to pay.

"See ya later Drake!" Goyle and Crabbe muffled with food pouring out of their mouths. Draco waved and headed toward Hermione who was watching him carefully as he strutted her way.

"Head rounds?" Draco put out his hand for her and she looked at it cautiously.

"Ok..." Hermione didn't look at Draco's face fearing he would be smirking and planning something nasty.

"Let's go then!" Draco impatiently beckoned her to come.

"I thought you wanted me to take your rounds though?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't even notice their enemy standing their. Their attention was substitued for everyone else's in the Great Hall.

"Just take my hand Granger." Draoc whispered.

Hermione stubbornly put her hand in his. The first thing she noticed was how soft it was against her scratchy skin. She was kind of embarrassed but no one would no.

They walked out together and passed Ron and Harry who finally noticed Draco walking with Hermone AND holding her hand...!

Ron gasped loudly and muttered under his breath, Harry just glowered at Draco.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked suddenly aware that they were outside.

"No patience at all eh Muddy?" Draco sneered with a smile.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Hermione asked finally looking at Draco.

"Why?" Draco turned around to face her.

"Because it's rude and awful!" Hermione shrieked feeling as if someone were pushing on her chest stopping her from breathing normally.

Draco didn't answer he just stared at her surprised at her sudden outburst. Then he turned back and took her to an old tree on the edge of the lake.

"Why are we here?" Hermione questioned more to herself.

"Because I wanted to do this..." Draco murmured and then cupped Hermione's face and pulled her close to him placing his cold lips on her warm ones. Their mouths parted and the kiss deepened.


	6. Chapter 6

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Draco sat beneath a tree watching Hermione enter Hogwarts. He had just kissed her and she hadn't shoved him off as he had thought, she had kissed him back. What had started as a test for himself was developing into feelings fast._

_Hermione checked the clock again it was ten o'clock and she had to meet Professor Sprout early for an extra curricular assignment. Hermione waited ten more minutes and then decided she had better go to bed._

_Draco kept walking around the corridors until he thought Hermione would have gone to bed. It was eleven and Draco could feel his eyes closing slightly as the minutes ticked by. He decided he could go back to the room now._

_Draco entered the common room and everything was quiet, Hermione had already went to bed and the fireplace had been dimmed so that there was just enough light for him to make it to his room without tripping over anything. Draco was sweaty from having worn his full robes all day and thought he needed a shower._  
_The only bathroom in the Head dorm was one between Hermione and Draco's bedroom. Draco slowly walked into his room and grabbed some pj's from his cabinet and then walked into the bathroom. Before he started his shower he wrapped himself ina towel and opened Hermione's door of the bathroom._

_Hermione was sleeping lopsided in her queen sized bed. Her 'laptop' was sitting on the corner chair plugged into some socket like thing. Hermione snored slightly and then rolled onto her back. Draco froze thinking she had awoken, but the snoring continued and he grinned turning the door hande to close it again. _

_Draco had his shower and then finished his preparations for bed. He thought he could have maybe one last peek at Hermione so he opened her door to hear only silence. He opened it a bit farther so he could see if she was there. No one._

_Draco shrugged and walked to his room touselling his hair with the towel. He was a bit hungry since he had decided to leave dinner early so he went downstairs into the kitchen._

_Hermione sat at a table talking with a small elf who had prepared a sandwhich for her. She heard a door open and continued eating. The elf whose name was Marrel said something and Hermione turned to see who she was talking to._ _Draco stood at the door and saw a familiar blob of messy hair sitting with their back towards him._

_"Draco?" Hermione asked incrediously._

_Draco gulped, she had called him by his actual name. "Hermione." Draco replied._

_"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as Draco walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her where Murrel had sat._

_"I was hungry, since I cut dinner early." Hermione couldn't believe her eyes Draco was blushing!_

_"Oh yeah same..." Hermione said trying to hide her face with her hair._

_"About earlier..." Draco started watching as the house elf made grilled cheese for him._

_"Let's talk about that later." Hermione looked down at her plate and realized she had finished her sandwhich. She got up to leave._

_"Can you wait for me?" Draco asked surprised by himself._

_"Uhh... sure." Hermione sat back down and watched Draco eat._

_Both of the Heads walked together back to their dorm. Draco walked closer to Hermione. When they were inside the dorm again, Hermione faced Draco with a warm smile._

_"So are you wanting me to ask you to explain earlier?" Hermione asked sitting down on the couch and tapping the cushion next to her._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is so short I just didn't know what to write about and when I finallly thought about it it was quite short.**

**I want to give some random facts about me because it might help you to see differences in my writing.**

**Draco gets benefits because I am in love with him**

**I picture myself as Hermione so this is like a life story... in imaginary land**

**I am in love with blonde that is an actual person**

**I love my fans and reading reviews!!**

**Lauren 3**

**P.S. Things I don't own... Harry Potter or in this case Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger, obviously I don't own J.K. Rowling's work because I didn't have Dumblydore dead!! So for all who says 'why isn't this girl telling us what she doesn't own' it's cause i take pride in thinking my writing skills are different from Rowling's.**

**

* * *

**

Draco had no idea what he was going to tell Hermione, he didn't even know for sure why he had kissed her in the first place. So Draco sat staring at Hermione while she waited patiently.

"Well...?" Hermione asked after ten minutes of silence.

"I'm thinkning." Draco reassurred her.

"Can you think any faster?" Hermione pleaded.

"Ok... I'll tell you what I know at the moment." Draco played with a pillow.

"Thank you." Hermione reached out with her hand and then thought better of it and folded her hands back into her lap.

"At first I thought that I would take you somewhere alone to see if I had any you know 'feelings' for you, but then I had this uncontrollable urge to kiss you..." Draco blushed and Hermione smiled softly.

"Why did you run away after?" Hermione's expression softened more.

"I didn't really, after the kiss you see I just dodged behind a close oak and watched you. I wanted to see how you would react." Hermione frowned a bit, but Draco took his hand and nudged her under the chin slightly.

"You still left..." Hermione tried to smile, but she was still sad.

"I honestly didn't know how you were going to react. I didn't want you to get mad at me but I doubted you would after I had read your little 'laptop'." Draco started babbly and Hermione grinned after she realized that he had wanted to stay but was scared of her reaction.

Hermione reached her hand out towards Draco this time confident. Draco smiled and inserted his hand into hers, it was the second time that they had held hands and it was just as amazing.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

"No thank you." Draco leaned over slowly and quickly pecked her on the cheek where she scarletted darkest.

Hermione and Draco sat staring into eachother's eyes all night as the fire burned on in there quaint little fireplace. Around 3 o'clock both of them drifted into a dreamless sleep, Hermione was fitted into Draco's curved body and they were somewhat smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Draco woke and looked around him, he saw the fire dimmed slightly, he saw pillows all around him and most importantly he saw Hermione tucked close to him. Draco grinned and slowly got up from the couch and walked over to a nearby chair where he could just see Hermione's face in the window light._

_Hermione was so beautiful and he had barly noticed before. He had been to busy trying to gain Harry's friendship and then trying to make his friends and his life miserable, but now as he slowly drifted from the life he was used to he realized how oblivioius he must've really been when he was younger. He sighed carefully inhaling trying to stay quiet so he could watch Hermione for a bit longer._

_Hermione's eyes fluttered and she saw Draco looking at her with a warm , gentle expression. She smiled softly at him and stetched as she stiffled a yawn lazily._

_"Mmm..." Hermione sank back into the couch and watched Draco walk over to her with a wide smile lighting his face._

_"Morning Sunshine." Draco sat down and very quickly pecked Hermione's forehead. Hermione blushed and leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her awkwardly._

_"Good morning." Hermione muffled into Draco's chest._

_"I think I may sound stupid and like an emotional freak, but I think I'm in love with you Hermione Granger." Draco shook lighly with silent laughter._

_"I do have that affect on people." Hermione smiled and raised her eyebrows as Draco snickered._

_"So you have been putting on an act this whole time, the bluxhing, telling your friend, walking in on Pansy and I..." Draco smiled down at Hermione while she giggled and nodded quickly._

_"I think I love you too." Hermione whispered._

_"It's interesting how two people from entirely different worlds like eachother so much, what would everyone say." Draco mused._

_"Oh my Merlin." Hermione straightened herself still leaning on Draco and clapsed her hand to her mouth as she stared at Draco with a shocked expression covering her face with a pair of wide eyes to match._

_"What's wrong?" Draco was baffled._

_"You just reminded me about our friends. What are they going to think when they find out that we like eachother? And Pansy... Oh crap Pansy! What are you going to do about Pansy?!" Hermione's voice rose in hysteria._

_"Well I can always... uhh..." Draco realized Hermione was right but tried to calm her._

_"What are we going to do?" Hermione shot up out of her seat and started pacing the room. She knew that Harry would kill Draco after he had said all those things and then decided that she ok, and Ron... Ron would kill her._

_"I'll handle my friends and you handle yours." Draco thought about the look Pansy had given him when Hermione had walked in on them and shuddered and then thought of Crabbe and Goyle placing bets on when Draco and Hermione would fall for eachother._

_"Well duh, Draco!" Hermione shrieked as she walked over to the window._

_"Don't get upset we have to stay calm, it's not that big of a deal, it just shows that enemies can become closer..." Draco trailed off when he saw that Hermione was crying._

_"Okay what are you going to tell your friends?" Hermione sniffled calmy._


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was silent as Hermione stared at him, her eyes glistening with tears. Finally he came up with something it wasn't very good, but she owuld calm down maybe.

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle won't care they probably won't even think about and if they do they'll proabbly laugh or something. Now Pansy... well her and I haven't really done anything that is... such a big deal..." Draco explained with caution.

"You were making out with her!" Hermione cried.

"But that's all we have ever done." Draco explained using his thumb to massage her neck, "I have been giving her signs that I didn't want to be with her anymore."

"Oh I don't think she would have picked them up." Hermione muttered.

Draco smiled, "No, probably not. With Pansy and I things were never... long lasting. She knew that and she knew I wasn't serious about her." Draco said slowly.

"So are you just going to 'break it off'?" ermione asked using air quotations.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her right as soon as we figure out what you are going to tell your friends." Draco smirled slightly.

"Okay, your right." Hermione gulped and wiped away her tears that were sliding down her cheek.

"So...? Any ideas?" Draco asked.

"Maybe you could befriend them and I could tell Ginny I think you're attractive and then she would of course tell Ron and Harry and then they would be okay with it and then you would tell them that you like me and then they would tell you that i like you and then they would give their blessing." Hermione was talking super fast.

"Or... maybe... you could be looking at me and I would look at you and then we would smile warmly at eachother and they would notice and ask you about it and you would admit that you had some feelings for me and then I would meet you in a hall one night and make sure they see us and then I would tell you how much I like you and then they would realize the struggle and give their blessing then." Draoc grinned proud of his plan.

"That sounds better than mine." Hermione giggled.

"Then we will commence the plan tomorrow straight away after lunch an dyou will have to make do without seeing me and I, you." Draco frowned.

"We would meet secretly." Hermione smiled starting to get excited about the plan.

"You know what I just realized?" Draco asked laughing.

"What did you just realize?" Hermione asked positioning herself back on Draco's lap.

"I never finished what I started that one night." Draco smiled leaning in close to Hermione.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked leaning in close to.

Draco raised his eyebrows and then moved in. He pressed his lips to hers and smiled as he kissed her deeply with more passion than the last time.

"I'm glad you remembered." Hermione whispered through breaks of the kiss.

"Me too." Draco whispered.


End file.
